The Cute Widdle Bumble Bee
by charmedwanabe
Summary: A bumble bee comes and annoys the RK people teehe... This fanfic is weird and funny and Kenshin is not gonna kill the bee YAY
1. AAAAH

*In the Kenshin household place thingy*  
  
Yahiko: * is practing sword fighting * ACK! I hate Kaoru! She is mean and evil! ACK! DIE KAORU! DIE! * starts banging the wooden sword everywhere *  
  
Kaoru: * is cooking dinner * WHAT WAS THAT YAHIKO!  
  
Yahiko: um..... nothing YOU DA BEST ^________________________^  
  
Kaoru: sure... * glares at Yahiko and continues cooking *  
  
Yahiko: evilevilevilevil * continues practicing *  
  
BUZZ! BUZZ!  
  
Yahiko: O.O what was that..  
  
BUZZ! BUZZ!  
  
Yahiko: AHHHH! IT'S A THE ATTACT OF THE EVIL BUZZING THING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh * starts running around in circles*  
  
BUZZ! BUZZ! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Yahiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * is still running in circles*  
  
....  
  
Yahiko: * stops running and screaming * huh. no buzzing hmm. IM SAFE! ^_______^ * cough * I mean I scared that buzzing thing away with my awesome sword fighting techniques * holds up his wooden sword thingy * yeah.. THAT'S IT! I SCARED IT AWAY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * feels something on his nose * huh... * is scared * what's going on. * gulps and looks down and sees a da da da DUM! *  
  
BUZZ! ^_______________________________________________________________^ a bee.  
  
Yahiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHh * 2 hours later * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Kaoru: -_-" what is going. * has stopped cooking * -_-"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yahiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * is still running around screaming *  
  
Bee: Buzz.. ¿????????????  
  
Kaoru: grrrrrr -_-" * gets out her big wooden spoon thingy and walks outside while waving it around * YAHIKO! QUIT SCREAMING IM TRYING TO COOK!  
  
Yahiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * is still running around in circles *  
  
Kaoru: YAHIKO!  
  
Yahiko: WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! WE'RE DOOMED DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED! I TELL YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED! * is still running around in circles*  
  
Kaoru: JUST SHUT UP AND STOP RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES LIKE A MAD MAN DAMM IT! * is waving her spoon around like a mad women.*  
  
Yahiko: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh Kaoru sweared * has stopped running in circles and forgot about the bee *  
  
Kaoru: -_-" Yahiko just shut up and tell me what's going on please?  
  
Yahiko: huh.  
  
Kaoru: Yahiko what is going on?  
  
Yahiko: huh  
  
Kaoru: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr JUST TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON YOU LIL BRAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: huh. ??????????????  
  
Bee: buzz.  
  
Yahiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * starts to run around in circles again -_-" *  
  
Kaoru: O.O what was that  
  
Yahiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * keeps running around in circles *  
  
Kaoru: YAHIKO SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT THAT BUZZING THING IS!  
  
Yahiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh * stops running and screaming for a second * it's a bee AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * continues running and screaming around in circles *  
  
Kaoru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh * starts running around in circles with Yahiko *  
  
Kaoru/Yahiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH * bumps into each other * ow. HEY YOU BUMPED INTO ME!  
  
Yahiko: DID NOT YOU DID!  
  
Kaoru: NO YOU DID!  
  
Yahiko: NO YOU DID!  
  
Kaoru: NO YOU DID!  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru: * starts pulling on each other's ears and hair and it ends up really messy... *  
  
Bee: * flies away * buzz................ * is scared of Yahiko and Kaoru and thinks they are insane * buzz. buzz.  
  
Kenshin: * walks in * Hi guys I'm back and I got TOFU! ^_______________________________________________________^ THAT I DID!  
  
Kaoru/Yahiko: * Are still fighting O.o *  
  
Kenshin: O.O um... guys. What is going on... O.O  
  
Kaoru/Yahiko: * Are still fighting -_-"*  
  
Kenshin: O.O  
  
Bee: buzz. buzz..  
  
Kaoru/Yahiko: * they quit fighting their hair and clothes are all messed up and ect. * I-I-It's THE BEE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHh! * they starts running around in circles again *  
  
Bee: buzz....... ???????????????????????/  
  
Kenshin: Oro O.O * stands there looking confused like an idiot the idiot that he is * I am confused that I Am.  
  
Kaoru/Yahiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAtAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * no duh they are still running around in circles MAKING ME DIZZY DO'H -_-" *  
  
Kenshin/Bee: O.O Kenshin/bee: * stare at each other in a long dreamy gaze.. And than some crappy romantic music comes on *  
  
Music: Do you believe in magic when the music is groovy it makes you feel happy like an old time movie * something * * something * * something * Do you believe in magic  
  
Kenshin/Bee: * are about to kiss. *  
  
Music: * stops playing *  
  
Kenshin/Bee: O.O * stops doing their dreamy kissy gaze * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH h * everyone is running around in circles -_-" *  
  
Narrator: Now as you can see the Bee is creating a lot of damage.. Teehe Will the Kenshin gang be able to survive the bee? Will Kenshin beat the bee? Will Kenshin dump Kaoru for the bee? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER CAST MEMBERS!? Will they be in the next chapter? Am I insane? Is the author of this fanfic a really big dumb ass who should be flamed and burned in hell? Teehe Well find out in the next chapter MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA * a fly goes in the Narrator's mouth * ACK * couch * ACK * cough * .  
  
Mini Narrator: Um.. Another question is will my daddy be able survive the evil fly that is making him cough and be able to host the next chapter.Or will I have to do it again -_-".. FIND OUT NEXT TIME! ^_^ Um dad. You can stop coughing now you are embarrassing me -__-"  
  
Narrator: ACK * cough *  
  
Mini Narrator: -_-" Whaterever... I'm going to get some icecream * walks out *  
  
Kesnhin/Bee/Kaoru/Yahiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * is still running around in circles *  
  
Narrator: ACK! * cough * ACK *cough *  
  
Mini Narrator: * is sitting in a tree while eating icecream. * ^______________________________^ 


	2. Drunk bee

Narrator: * is in the hospital * @________________________________@  
  
Mini Narrator: -___________________________________- Damm it! Damm it! Damm it! I have to host now thanx to my stupid dad and this stupid author. DAMM YOU CHARMEDWANBE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE ALL YOUR ANIME CRUSHES GET STOLEN BY SANGO!!!!!!!! * A bunch of lightning bolts appear and start hitting the mini narrator * (Guess who ^^) OW! HEY! OW! IM SORRY OK! * The lighting bolts stop and than the mini narrator sighs in relief * Um yeah. before we go on with this fic CHARMEDWANABE OWNS NO ONE! YAY! * The lighting bolts start hitting him again * OW! HEY! OW! SHE OWNS ME AND MY DAD OK! * The lighting bolts stop and he sighs in relief * Yeah. Well now that is over with on with the fic yay. -.- * starts waving a white flag around *  
  
* Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko are still running in circles screaming AAAAH! *  
  
Kaoru/Kenshin/Yahiko: AAAH! * runs around in circles * (See ^^) * They have been screaming so long and there screams are so loud a person comes and sees what's going on * (I'll give you 10 seconds to guess. you done good cuz its.. Da da da dum)  
  
Sano: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! (If you guessed Sano you were right YAY! If not well better luck next time folks) Well.  
  
Kaoru/Kenshin/Yahiko: * Stops * SANO! Run away there is a bee here!  
  
Sano: Well whatever I'm going inside to get some sake yeah. * goes inside to get some sake * . Kaoru: Hey where's the buzzing noise where's the bee you guys don't think..  
  
Kenshin: Oro..  
  
Yahiko: It can't be.  
  
Kaoru: If the bee is where we think it is let's all start praying for Sano  
  
Kaoru/Kenshin/Yahiko: * They all pretend to pray *  
  
Kaoru thinks: YES! Sano will finally be gone! When he is gone he will STOP living off of me and insulting my cooking and he will stop calling me MISSY! GOD I HATE THAT NICKNAME!  
  
Yahiko thinks: YAY! SANO IS GONE! YAY!  
  
Kenshin thinks: Oro.  
  
Sano: * Is in the dojo drinking sake * Buzz Buzz  
  
Sano: What's that (-.- You guys already know)  
  
Buzz Buzz  
  
Sano: * Does a weird face and continues drinking and than he looks down and sees a da da dum u guys already know what it is)  
  
Bee: BUZZ ^____________________________________________^ a bee  
  
Sano: AAAAAAAAAHHH! THERES A STUPID BEE IN MY DRINK!  
  
Bee: buzz -.-  
  
Sano: GET OUT!  
  
Bee: buzz  
  
The Bee and Sano glare at each other (OMG Sano is not afraid of the bee wow.)  
  
Kaoru/Kenshin/Yahiko: * goes inside to see if the bee killed Sano yet *  
  
Kaoru: Oh my god Sanosuke you are still alive.  
  
Sano: Well oh course I am Missy.  
  
Kaoru thinks: damm. and will he stop calling me missy already I mean if the bee doesn't kill him I will.  
  
Kenshin: * Looks at the bee in the sake cup and starts to blush a little and remembers the kiss they almost shared together and than he sighs *  
  
Sano: Hey Kenshin is something wrong  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin..  
  
Yahiko: Come on Kenshin tell us  
  
Kenshin: ^^ It's nothing that it isn't really  
  
Kaoru: If you say so.  
  
Sano: sure. * frowns a little *  
  
Yahiko: .. Bee: * drinks all the sake in the cup and than gets drunk * buzz buzz buzz buzz * is dancing very badly *  
  
Sano: OH NO! That stupid bee drank all my sake that bee is soooo gonna DIE!  
  
Kaoru/Yahiko: YEAH SANO! KILL THE BEE! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!  
  
Kenshin: NO!  
  
Sano/Kaoru/Yahiko: WHAT!  
  
Kenshin: It's wrong to kill the bee  
  
Sano/Kaoru/Yahiko: Why.  
  
Kenshin: because it is a living thing.  
  
Sano/Kaoru/Yahiko: So.  
  
Kenshin: It's wrong to kill living things  
  
Sano: So. I'm gonna kill the bee anyways  
  
Kaoru/Yahiko: YAY!  
  
Kenshin: * grabs Sano's hand and does a man slayer glare* I DID NOT GIVE UP MY WAYS OF A MAN SLAYER JUST TO SEE YOU KILL A POOR DEFENCELESS BEE SANO!  
  
Sano: Fine. I wont kill the stupid bee.. now let go of my hand. this looks really wrong  
  
Kenshin: * does so and his eyes turn back to normal * oh yeah sorry.  
  
Kaoru/Yahiko: damm.  
  
Bee: Buzz Buzz * looks at Kenshin *  
  
Kenshin: * looks at the bee also *  
  
Bee/Kenshin: * They both smile at eachother *  
  
Bee: * tries to fly up to Kenshin but is too drunk to do so * (awwww ^^)  
  
Kenshin: * smiles and puts the bee into his hand and lifts it up to his head and looks strait into its eyes* (AWWWWWWWWWW ^^)  
  
Sano: What the hell.  
  
Yahiko: .  
  
Kaoru: Ken- Kenshin..  
  
Oh. Sir Ken ^^  
  
Kaoru: Not her -.-  
  
Sano: -.-  
  
Yahiko: FOOD!  
  
Kenshin: Oh hi Miss. Megumi  
  
Megumi: * smirks * So guys what did I miss  
  
Mini Narrator: Well. everyone that was the second chapter of this dumb fic. AND BOY DID IT SUCK! So everyone please feel free to flame this stupid author for having such a sick mind. * The lighting bolts start hitting him again * OW! OK! STOP! ILL SHUT UP! * The lighting bolts stop and he sighs * Stay tuned for the next chapter of this fic. and remember reviews make Charmedwanabe happy. -.- yeah. 


End file.
